Morgoth
Morgoth, originally named Melkor, is the overarching antagonist of the Arda universe of J.R.R. Tolkien, which is mainly focused on Middle-earth, and ultimately, the overarching antagonist of the ''Middle-earth'' legendarium. He is the main antagonist of the mythopoeic novel ''The Silmarillion'', the overarching antagonist of ''The Children of Húrin'', and the titular main antagonist of ''The History of Middle-earth''. He is an evil Vala and the first Dark Lord of Middle-earth. He is also the master and predecessor of Sauron. Morgoth is also the de-facto ultimate evil of the whole universe, known as Eä. Games ''Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor'' Morgoth himself never appears in this game; however, there is a graven idol representing him, which can be found in the western part of Udûn. Description Appearance When he first came to Arda, Melkor took the form of a gigantic, ice-white humanoid being, filled with flames. This form was terrifying; it was the size of a giant mountain, with his head just touching the uppermost clouds. This projected his arrogance, greed for power, and hatred of his Valarian siblings on the early Arda, and it severely damaged the world with its mere presence alone. The more time Morgoth spent in the world, the more his dark leaked into it, and corrupted what his Father Eru had originally designed. As time went on, he became manifested as the Dark Lord when his shapeshifting abilities were stripped from him from all of the evil he was committing. His true form isn't described other than in vague terms. As the Dark Lord, he was superhumanly tall, approximately 500 feet, "like a tower", and covered in dark storm clouds and a dark powerful aura which humbled all who saw him. He wore an Iron Crown at all times, as his means of others identifying him with kingship of the world, and he placed the Silmarils in his crown when he had stolen them. Personality Morgoth was a fearsome opponent, because of his being in the presence of Ilúvatar had given him almost godlike powers. However, he was a skilled, influential, and manipulative politician and could charm his enemies, as he tried to do with Hurin when he captured him. When seen as Melkor, he was perceived as resplendent, majestic, and noble, even by his enemies, but when he became Morgoth, he became a giant looming threat which was feared by even the noblest warriors on Earth. Only five people on Earth ever challenged him: Fingolfin, Beren and Lúthien, Húrin, and Eärendil. This clearly shows his formidable and authoritative might, with Fingolfin being the only one to ever enter into a duel with him. Although Morgoth won the duel, Fingolfin gave him seven wounds, which clearly shows Morgoth's power, (albeit diminished due to his evils) because if a skilled Elf swordsman could only give Morgoth seven wounds then he was clearly impressive, resilient, powerful, and durable. Unlike the other Valar, Morgoth knew fear and pain; this was most likely a punishment given to him because of his heinous crimes. He could feel the pain of the Silmarils, and also the wounds given him by Thorondor the eagle, and Fingolfin scarred him forever and caused him a burning pain. Lúthien commented that Morgoth's life was a "burden", and she rid him of this "burden" for awhile by putting him into sleep. Morgoth was also very domineering and arrogant, as he loved challenging people and reducing their wills to dust. He prided himself on his immense powers, giant size, and intelligence, and knew that he would most likely come off better in any duel. However, these tables got turned in his epic downfall. Morgoth may rank as one of (if not the) most evil, terrifying, and powerful antagonist in fiction, because he was almost successful in his goals, and it literally took everyone's will to defeat him. Abilities and Weapons Morgoth was the greatest of the Valar. He, like Sauron, was functionally immortal; failing that, seemingly very long lived having existed with and without a physical form for the better part of several thousand years. (Morgoth was created before the physical realm of Arda and Middle-earth was established thus his age is uquantifiable. Assuming a consecutive lifespan, he is at least 50,000 years old). Being the greatest of all the beings Eru Ilúvatar had created, Morgoth was gifted with the greatest power and the greatest intelligence, second only to Eru. However, he used his gifts for evil purposes, such as torturing Elves into Orcs, and creating creatures which were not in accordance with Ilúvatar or the Valar (including Trolls and quite possibly Dragons). Like his servant Sauron, he was capable of altering the physical substance of the world around him by mere effort of will. He could cause massive firestorms, create huge craters, and give curses to his foes. Also, by using his mace, Grond, Morgoth can cause lightning strikes and create pits where lava and smoke come out of the ground. In his mountain-sized humanoid form, he was able to do excessive damage to Arda while the other Valar were doing work there. Powers *Necromancy *Sorcery/Magic *Pyrokinesis *Telekinesis *Shapeshifting *Near-Omnipotence *Immortality/Enhanced Longevity *Vast Physical Strength Servants of Morgoth Morgoth's Commanders *Sauron *Gothmog Allies and Armies *Ungoliant (defected) *Balrogs *Durin's Bane *Ancalagon *Glaurung *Orcs *Watcher in the Water *Carcharoth *Shelob *Black Númenóreans *Great Spiders *Trolls *Goblins *Easterlings *Werewolves *Dragons *Scatha *Maeglin *Wargs *Morgoth's army *Sauron's army *Snaga *Fire-drake of Gondolin *Uldor *Gothmog's army *Hobgoblins *Bats *Vampires *Giant Bats *Gorgol *Gostir *Balcmeg *Giants *Draguluin *Amnon *Boldog *Gilim *Lorgan *Lungorthin *Ogres *Ocrabal *Shadow Messenger *Tevildo *Thuringwethil *Wicked Dwarves *Were-worms *Úvanimor *Ulfang *Uldor *Ulwarth *Blodren *Other corrupted creatures Quotes Said by Morgoth Pertaining to Morgoth Allusions in Other Works *Morgoth appears as a character in Legendary Frog's parody series of flash videos, One Ring to Rule them All. Ironically, he only appears in the third video. **In the 3rd video, Melkor acts as Sauron's old master (or college roommate), and gives him a visit. However, he steals his spices and seasonings for Legolas. Trivia *How Morgoth created the Orcs is up for much debate, because Tolkien himself says “Who has explored the mind of Morgoth?” This being said, the creation of Orcs is entirely open to speculation. **There is a disturbing theory that, as Orcs are bow-legged, Morgoth smashed their legs in repeatedly, thus breaking them, and over time their descendants "healed" to being a bow-legged creature. Also, their elongated arms could be the result of Morgoth gruesomely stretching them on racks or from his hanging them from chains on high vaulted subterranean halls. And finally, their charred black skin could simply be the result of his burning them alive through intense flame. *While not appearing in the film series (most likely because he no longer existed in the world at the time of the said series because of his banishment to the Void in the War of Wrath in The Silmarillion), Morgoth's most powerful servants, such as Sauron, still thrive, and Morgoth was mentioned in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers since when Gandalf speaks of his battle with the Balrog (Durin's Bane), he refers to it as "the Balrog of Morgoth". He was also mentioned in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies when Galadriel calls Sauron a "Servant of Morgoth". **Ironically, Morgoth was not even mentioned in the novel of The Hobbit, because by that time, Tolkien had not yet conceived his mighty mythology, and he had only begun to create the barest aspects. **Morgoth appears in his earliest incarnation in the novels Unfinished Tales which compare the earliest scripture of The Lord of the Rings with the final version. In this version, Morgoth is named Melko instead of Melkor, and is either another name for him or an epithet of Melkor itself. *Sauron is said by Tolkien to have been certainly more successful than Morgoth, given that Sauron was far more cunning, and possessed shape shifting and deception to fool others. Morgoth is compared to Sauron by Tolkien because the whole Earth was "Morgoth's Ring". However, Morgoth is much more evil, powerful, and majestic, than Sauron, and is not to be overlooked or taken lightly. *It might be a bad thing if Dagor Dagorath happens because Morgoth is supposed to die in the prophecy, and if he dies, the balance between good and evil will collapse because he is the ultimate evil in Middle-earth. However, it is possible that Morgoth may be revived somehow and imprisoned once again when the prophecy is fulfilled, this time for good. External Links * . Navigation pl:Morgoth Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Tyrants Category:Satan Category:Middle-Earth Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Misanthropes Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Knights Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Demon Category:Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Outcast Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Defilers Category:Gaolers Category:Elementals Category:Envious Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Messiah Category:Successful Category:Evil from the past Category:Wrathful Category:Monster Master Category:Control Freaks Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Symbolic Category:Satanism Category:Misogynists Category:Giant Category:One-Man Army Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Perverts Category:Anarchist Category:Cheater Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Magic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Military Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Humanoid Category:Mutilators Category:Supremacists Category:Charismatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Siblings Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Malefactors Category:Brutes Category:Nemesis Category:Usurper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Creation Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Paranormal Category:Opportunists